Union of Silver and Blaze
by chloemcg
Summary: *Prequel to Quest of the Crystal Pendants* Silver is supremely nervous about his and Blaze's wedding but he finds that it's better then he thought and with the help of his friends, he gets the courage to do anything. Especially for Blaze. Silvaze/slight Shadouge One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: The rights to Silver the hedgehog and the other characters belong to SEGA. Nobody else. The only characters I own are Ember the cat and Montague the Lion. The king and queen of the Sol dimension. **

**I would also suggest reading this before: Quest of the Crystal Pendant. **

**Union of Blaze and Silver**

* * *

Silver was fidgeting with the clock turquoise bow tie he wore as he looked at himself in the mirror. Silver was now 20 years old while his bride-to-be, Blaze, was 23. They were just the right age to be married and they wanted to both be bound in matrimony since Blaze had disappeared once and he was determined to be wedded to the lavender cat right away. He had begged to her father, Montague, and he agreed with Silver's statement and allowed it.

The Psychokinetic hedgehog was seriously nervous and just as he got his tic-tocking tie on straight, Mighty the Armadillo entered the room and asked with a smirk "Hey, Silvs. Yer ready?" Mighty, still inheriting his Mercian accent he had from childhood, had recently gotten married to Marine the Raccoon and they had been over the moon together. Mighty currently wore a black bow tie and a rose was tucked in next to it.

Silver nodded as his voice box dried up, preventing him to say anything and his throat tightened aswell. The hedgehog never felt so nervous in his whole life and that was saying something. But despite that Silver was too nervous to speak, he forced his head to nod once and the two Mobians walked down the isle and to the alter, the falling sun reflecting off of the two.

Silver and Blaze had decided to get married at sunset at the beach. There was an arch which stood in between the alter, the groom and the bride, although she wasn't present. Blaze was getting ready with Marine and Ember in the Bride's tent and she was acting quite nervous herself but in an excited manner. She adored Silver and he adored Blaze back. The two were loopy about each other.

Mighty took his position with Espio, Shadow and even Sonic and the other ushers. Silver gulped as he heard the wedding march which was _Walk on Water by Britt Nicole _and when Silver saw Cream, the flower girl and then Blaze entering the area, lacing her arm around her father's, his heart stopped and his throat tightened again. She looked _beautiful_!

Blaze wore a violet dress which had beautiful white lacing and they had the patterns of flames on the front and she also wore a matching cardigan to keep her warm from the slight breeze. As she walked down the isle, she held a bouquet of the most prettiest looking rare purple tulips. Behind her were the brides maids, Rouge, pregnant Amy and a cheeky Marine.

Once Blaze was facing Silver, Omega started his role as the priest and spoke in his robotic voice "Female and male organic lifeforms. The purpose of this ceremony is to observe the matrimony of Silver the porcupine-cat lifeform and Blaze the cat lifeform."

Silver glared at Omega for getting his species wrong. It was kind of like a running gag of him being called a Cat-Porcupine and it was annoying! The hedgehog grumbled something inaudible as Omega continued "Does Blaze wish for Silver to be her Consort?"

Blaze let out a deep breath, even though she was trembling like mad. She broke into a cold sweat as now she must confirm her choice but it hit her how big marriage was. But she was willing to do this if it meant being with Silver.

"I do." Blaze said with tears of joy forming in her yellow eyes as a smile curled on her muzzle. Silver smiled widely before he watched as Omega asked Silver "Does Silver wish for Blaze to be his spouse?"

Silver felt his throat tighten up again and he smiled at Blaze in a love struck way before he put both hands on top of Blaze's, making her drop the bouquet in surprise and he looked over his shoulder and saw Sonic mouth the words 'I do' to him and the nervous hedgehog replied in a whisper "Of course I do."

Omega spoke aloud "Now, Who has the tiny pieces of metal you call 'Rings'?"

Espio came forwards as he handed Silver Blaze's ring and gave Blaze with Silver's ring. Silver looked at the purple Chameleon who smiled at him before bowing in a Japanese way and Silver smiled back at his friend as he watched Espio go back to the rest of the Ushers.

Silver gently slipped Blaze's ring on her finger and Blaze done the same and the two of them smiled at each other. They could feel each other's hearts beat in unison and they hardly heard Omega pronounce them husband and wife since they were looking at each other in a love struck manner.

"With the power invested in this unit, This device pronounces you Consort and female. You may connect lips." exclaimed Omega as he lifted his robotic arms up and shot fireworks into the skies to celebrate.

With that, the crowd broke into an applause as Silver and Blaze kissed each other for the first time as Husband and wife. They closed their eyes and smiled while their lips connected. They adored each other and the Usher's, Bridesmaids and the rest of the Mobians present for the wedding ran towards the newly wed couple and Silver and Blaze stopped kissing and before long, they ran down the isle and towards a Horse pulled carriage.

"Chaos Control!" exclaimed Shadow as he held a bright green Chaos emerald up into the air and he teleported from there to in the driving area of the carriage and he took the reins of the horses, including king Montague's prized horse Sampson, and grunted, silently acknowledging Silver and Blaze to throw the stupid flowers already.

Blaze nodded up towards Shadow, forcing the black with red highlights to remove the top hat he wore and bow his head in respect, and the lavender furred cat bride threw her bouquet and who should catch it but and Rouge the bat, whom winked up at Shadow, making him bush deeply.

The girls all gawked while some glared at Rouge and the master jewel thief said teasingly to the remaining girls who wanted the flowers "Sorry, girls. I guess you're gonna have ta wait until _my _wedding." She eyed Shadow "Isn't that right, Shaddy-kins?"

Shadow blushed deeply and his ears faltered and he told Rouge while hiding the redness in his tan muzzle "I-I...Don't call me that, Rouge!" The bat laughed before she continued to watch Silver and Blaze step into the carriage and disappear once the door was closed. Rouge smiled and shrugged "I guess I'm gonna have ta see the newly weds off." with that said, The white furred bat flew up in her pink dress and flew after the wedding carriage being driven by Shadow and containing Silver and Blaze who were enjoying their brand new life as newly weds as the horse drawn carriage was driving into the sunset and towards the palace.

* * *

**A/N: This is the end of this One-Shot. Do you like this? If so, who do you like most? I enjoyed writing this, guys. Anyways, this is the Prequel to Silver the hedgehog: Quest of the Crystal Pendants. **

**I highly recommend it as the author of the story itself because it has adventure, it has romance and it has drama! I think the song Walk on Water by Britt Nicole suits Silver and Blaze's relationship perfectly! That's why I added the song in this chapter. **

**See you later, guys.**

**-Chloemcg.**


End file.
